The Angel With A Secret
by Black Angel and Ice Prince
Summary: Juliana Angel was walking around Magnolia, looking for a place to stay when she bumps into Natsu, Happy, and Lucy running from the magic council. As she is brought to Fairy Tail and is given the chance to have a place to stay, she joins the guild and becomes part of the family. Join her on her journey as she lives as a Fairy Tail Mage, but will Fairy tail find out about her secret


**The Angel and her Secret**

 **By Dark Angel and Ice Prince**

 **** Ann=Dark Angel, Rin =Ice Prince ****

 **Ann: So Rin what are we writing today?**

 **Rin: Well I was guessing maybe you would write a story by yourself today. I'm feeling kind of dizzy today, so I wouldn't be of much help with much of the story. Gomenasai. (sorry)**

 **Ann: It's ok Rin, although I would like your help I'm fine doing it alone for today.**

 **Rin: Well ok, good luck on this. (Hopefully you don't screw it up…..-_-)**

 **Ann: I'll do my best and I will impress you! (^_^) By the way, feel better!**

 **Disclaimer: I solemly swear that I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL and NEVER WILL cause I just can't compare to Hiro Mashima. (If I did gray would love Juvia back, Lucy would be very powerful and no one would hurt her and also Lisana would still be dead. Gomen if that was a spoiler for some of you.)**

 **WARNING** **! There might and might not be some OOC's and stuff cause it's my first story by myself and cause I forgot most of the episodes in the first season. Also there might be some spoilers and I will be putting myself into the story. DO NOT FLAME PLEASE! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 1 GO!**

In the town of Magnolia, I was walking down the street. My name is Juliana Angel. I was in search of a place to stay. I walked all around town asking for directions for hotels, apartments and even asking for a night in their house. When it finally got dark I decided to take a break and rested on a nearby wall.

"Where am I going to stay now? I bet nobody is awake at this hour. *sigh* what do I do now?" I asked myself. While weighing my options on what to do I heard a loud crash and I jumped to my feet. 'What was that?' I asked myself. I walked over to where I heard the loud noise and when I got there, I was greeted by a pink haired boy, maybe a few years older than me, with a blue flying cat running with a blonde haired girl, about the same age as me, from the Magic Council. 'Maybe they have somewhere to go. I could have a chance of getting a place to stay…..and it may be my last chance' I thought. So I decided to follow them but from a safe distance behind just in case.

The two people stopped in front of a huge pair of doors and the pink haired one burst through the doors with the blonde one following him. 'Did he really have to burst through the door…..? ' I asked myself. After thinking about actually going in the guild or just leaving I decided that I would go in.

Right after walking in the guild I regretted it. Just by stepping into the guild I could feel all eyes on me at once and I just froze in fear of what would happen to me. I could see that everyone was staring at me with curiosity in their eyes. Almost everyone was looking at how I was dressed. I was dressed in a purple long sleeve shirt that looked like something a witch would wear with a slit for the cleavage and belly button, a dark blue skirt that was short but also long enough to not see your underwear, semi-short black boots, pinkish- magenta eyes and burgundy red hair with pink ends that reached my butt.

After a while of standing there it felt kind of awkward for me to be standing there not doing anything. But after a few people got their share of looks at me they turned back to what they were doing. A girl with long white hair came to me with a smile.

"Hello my name is Mirajane Strauss, but everyone here calls me Mira, is there something you need?" Mira asked. "Um is there a place I can stay for a bit, it won't be for long so no worries. How bout it?" I asked. She was about to answer me when the pinkete from earlier cut in and bombarded me with questions.

"Hey are you a mage? I can smell the magic coming from you. You must be pretty strong. Fight me! Let's see how strong you are!" he said. Now that you think about it, it was more like he was demanding me to answer his questions. To be honest I was a little startled by his questions.

"Sure, I guess I can fight you. How do you wanna go about fighting me?" I said. I took a little peak over at Mira and she looked furious, but the funny thing is that she was still smiling. I backed up out of fear and instinct.

She stepped forward and tapped the pinkete on the shoulder. "Natsu, you shouldn't challenge a new comer so quickly, or I will get angry." She said in a kind tone. Natsu shivered and backed away taking me with him.

As I was being dragged further back, I questioned what just happened. 'What is with this place? Geez, what have I got myself into?' I questioned myself. So this Natsu guy is basically scared of Mira for some reason and I am getting nowhere. 'Hmm maybe I should just look for a different place to stay' I thought.

"So what's your name? I'm Natsu Dragneel. And I want to fight you, but the only rule in the fight would be to not seriously injure the other, okay?" he said. "Umm my name is Juliana Angel and I need a place to stay. I can fight you but I don't think that Mira would like that, so maybe next time?" I said.

By the look on his face he looked a little disappointed. But because I didn't want to get Mira angry I just ignored him. "Well fine, but you have to promise me that you will fight me one day, ok? And by the way our guild is called 'Fairy Tail'. You need to get your guild mark first to be a part of the family though. C'mon lets go!"

"Eh... what do you me...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As I was talking I was being dragged in the air by Natsu. He didn't even let me finish my sentence. 'what kind of craziness awaits me in the future?'.

After we got back into the guild, Natsu brought me over to Mira where the blonde girl from before stood. Mira gave her a stamp on the back of her right hand in pink. After staring at it for a while she looked at me and said "Hey there, my name is Lucy, nice to meet you. what's your name?"she asked.

"Um...my name is Juliana Angel, its nice to meet you too." After that Mira asked me where and what color I wanted my guild mark to be. So I said "I would like my mark to be on my right shoulder and in black and white please." After that she stamped my right shoulder and my guild mark magically appeared on my shoulder.

" OH MY GOSH, that is so cool. How did it do that?" I questioned. "Well the world is full of magic so I guess you could say that its magic." answered Mira. Sooner or later the master came down and lectured everyone about stuff. "Well anyways, LET US CELEBRATE FOR THE NEWEST MEMBERS OF OUR FAMILY!" said the master. Everyone clapped and cheered for me and smiled at each other. While everyone was drinking, talking and even fighting; I went to where they have the guest rooms and decided to get some rest. 'well today was a very eventful day; I met Natsu, Lucy, Mira and the Master and went through a whole bunch of craziness, but even through that I actually really like this family. Hopefully he doesn't find me here' I hoped. 'Well its time for some sleep, lets see what awaits us tomorrow.'

 **TBC**

 **A/N- Well what do you think of my first story? Was it good, bad, 50/50? I know it might be a little out of character(ok maybe a lot) but I warned you before hand, so don't blame me. - 3 - Anyways if you really liked it comment please and don't comment a hateful comment please, I wish to be friends. I will be coming out with more chapters so don't worry. Although it may take a little long cause of the school work and all that stuff. But anyways thanks for reading and look forward to more chaps.^_^**

 **Ann- BYE- BYE GUYS ! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPT! ^_^**

 **Rin- BYE GUYS! ^_^**


End file.
